When You Look Me In The Eyes
by naerossichan
Summary: Song by Jonas Brothers. Entah bagaimana caranya senyum hangatmu, mata sebiru langit milikmu yang selalu kurindukan itu bisa membuat desiran-desiran halus di dadaku... First Songfic. RnR please...


**Author's note** : Kyaaa, songfic pertama! Akhirnya saia bisa bikin oneshot juga… Gara-gara Chiba dan Sayuri, saia jadi ikut-ikutan pingin bikin songfic. Lagipula saia suka banget sama lagu ini. Jadi kalo bisa bacanya sambil dengerin lagunya juga, ya? Biar lebih kerasa feel-nya… X3

**Keterangan** :

_normal_ (lirik lagu)

normal (present)

_italic_ (past)

Have a nice read, minna… XD

. . .

* * *

**Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**When You Look Me In The Eyes** by **Jonas Brothers**

**Warning : **AU, OOC, mungkin gaje… X3

* * *

. . .

_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

Aku membuka jendela kamarku. Kurasakan angin sore musim gugur berhembus pelan, menerbangkan daun-daun kering yang berserakan di taman yang tak jauh dari rumahku. Mata onyx-ku menyipit, kulihat sosokmu duduk sendiri di bangku taman. Mata birumu menerawang, sesekali mengamati daun-daun kering yang jatuh di pangkuan atau di telapak tanganmu. Hampir setiap hari kau selalu melakukan hal yang sama, menghabiskan sore hari di taman itu sendirian. Ah, tentu saja, disitulah dulu biasanya kau menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Dulu.

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes_

"_Sasuke! Kau― Ah, maaf, kukira tadi kau Sasuke…" pemuda berambut pirang itu nyengir lebar sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, merasa bersalah karena barusan dia membentak orang yang salah._

_Sementara orang itu malah memperhatikan Naruto yang salah tingkah. Rambut pirangnya yang acak-acakan, mata birunya yang secerah langit, kulit kecoklatannya yang bermandikan keringat karena panas matahari._

_Dan ah, senyumnya itu. Senyum sehangat matahari yang tidak pernah ada di keluarganya, keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal dingin dan angkuh._

"_Maaf… Apa Sasuke ada?" suara jernih pemuda itu membuyarkan lamunannya._

"_Ya, dia ada di kamarnya. Biar kupanggilkan, kau duduk saja dulu disini. Masuklah," giliran Uchiha muda itu yang salah tingkah. Kali ini Naruto yang memperhatikannya. Mata onyx dan kulit pucatnya, sangat mirip dengan Sasuke. Hanya saja gaya rambut mereka berbeda, dan sepertinya orang ini tidak sedingin Sasuke. Naruto jadi ingin mengenal pemuda ini._

"_Hei," tangan Naruto tiba-tiba menarik tangan pemuda berambut hitam itu saat dia beranjak menuju ke dalam rumah, "aku Naruto Uzumaki. Kau?"_

_Mata onyx itu sedikit melebar saat tangan tan itu menyentuh tangan pucatnya. Ia sedikit ragu-ragu saat menjawab, "Aku Sai. Sai Uchiha."_

_Senyum hangat itu kembali membuat hatinya berdesir, "Salam kenal, Sai…"_

_How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear_

_Sai membolak-balikkan buku pelajaran di tangannya dengan gusar. Besok Kakashi-sensei mengadakan ujian matematika di kelasnya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi. Sesekali matanya melirik kearah luar lewat jendela kamarnya, dimana Sasuke sedang belajar bersama Naruto di bangku taman. Hatinya terasa semakin bergejolak saat dilihatnya Sasuke mengacak pelan rambut pirang itu, disusul teriakan sebal Naruto, lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Sesekali Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dengan bingung saat Sasuke mengajarinya. Lalu Sasuke mengatainya 'dobe', dan dibalas lagi dengan teriakan 'teme', lalu mereka tertawa-tawa lagi. Terus begitu berulang kali, sampai akhirnya membuat Sai benar-benar kehilangan minat belajarnya._

_Sebenarnya tidak usah belajarpun dia pasti bisa mengerjakan ulangan dengan baik, bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang uchiha. Uchiha terkenal dengan kejeniusannya, keluarga yang selalu mencatat prestasi di berbagai bidang, sehingga termasuk salah satu keluarga elit di Oto. Tapi Sai sama sekali tidak suka kehidupan elit yang penuh keangkuhan seperti itu, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak Sasuke untuk meninggalkan Uchiha Mansion di Oto, meneruskan sekolah di Konoha dan tinggal berdua bersama sepupunya itu._

_Awalnya semuanya berjalan lancar, sebelum pemuda ceria bermata biru langit itu mengisi hari-hari Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja rasa cemburu begitu cepat menjalari setiap sudut hati Sai yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi. Dia iri pada sepupunya, yang akhirnya memiliki matahari yang menyinari hari-harinya, hingga mengubah seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang dingin menjadi lebih 'hidup' sekarang. Matahari itu, Naruto Uzumaki._

. . .

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum mengenang waktu itu. Saat pertama kali aku melihatmu, mengenalmu. Juga saat aku harus menahan rasa cemburuku saat kau bermesraan dengan Sasuke, membuatku sedikit demi sedikit merasa sebal karena iri padanya. Entah bagaimana caranya senyum hangatmu, mata sebiru langit milikmu yang selalu kurindukan itu bisa membuat desiran-desiran halus di dadaku. Walaupun aku tahu itu semua hanya kau tujukan pada Sasuke, bukan padaku.

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes_

"_Sai, apa kau membenciku?"_

_Sai tersentak. "Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja aku tidak membencimu,"_

_Mungkin Sai hanya iri, tapi dia tidak pernah membenci Sasuke sedikitpun. Bagaimanapun dia adalah saudaranya. Sai menatapnya, mata onyx mereka bertemu. Wajahnya yang makin terlihat pucat, menatap Sai aneh. Seperti berharap sesuatu padanya._

"_Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku… punya permintaan untukmu… Bisakah kau melakukannya untukku?"_

_Dahi Sai berkerut, Sasuke benar-benar aneh akhir-akhir ini. Beberapa hari ini tubuhnya semakin lemah, bahkan hari ini dia hampir tidak bisa bangkit dari tempat tidur. Sai sering menyarankan agar dia memeriksakan diri ke dokter, tapi Sasuke selalu menolak dengan alasan kalau ia hanya kecapekan saja. Lama-lama ia khawatir juga dengan kesehatan sepupunya itu._

"_Kalau kau pulang ke Oto, tolong katakan pada ibu, ayah dan Itachi kalau aku sayang mereka. Dan juga pada Naruto…" kali ini napasnya sedikit tersengal, membuat ia tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya._

"_Sasuke… kau―" Sai memegang tangan sepupunya itu dengan raut cemas._

"_Naruto―tolong kau jaga dia untukku… Jangan biarkan senyumnya hilang saat aku tidak bisa ada di sisinya…"_

"_Cukup, Sasuke! Bicaramu aneh sekali, tahu! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau―"_

"_Karena hidupku tidak akan lama lagi…"_

. . .

Aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat. Hatiku terasa sangat sakit saat pertama kali aku tahu kalau Sasuke ternyata punya penyakit mematikan yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Dan aku baru tahu ketika ajal sudah hampir menjemputnya. Saudara macam apa aku ini, padahal akulah yang serumah dengannya, tapi bahkan aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal penderitaannya selama ini. Kupikir dia lebih beruntung daripada aku, karena dia memiliki Naruto. Ternyata aku salah, bahkan dia baru melewatkan waktu setahun bersamanya, dan aku tahu dia sangat mencintai Naruto. Harusnya aku tidak merasa sebal tanpa tahu apa-apa tentangnya.

Dan yang paling membuatku tersiksa, melihatmu terisak di depan makamnya. Mata biru cerahmu berubah sembab, dan aku benar-benar kehilangan senyuman sehangat mentari itu yang hampir seminggu tidak pernah lagi kau tampakkan―sejak kematian Sasuke. Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar tersiksa. Kadang aku mengutuk Sasuke yang harus pergi begitu cepat―aku lebih memilih melihat kau bersama Sasuke, walaupun hatiku sangat sakit, asalkan senyuman itu tak pernah lekang dari wajahmu.

_More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side_

"_Naruto…"_

"_Kumohon pergilah, Sai. Aku benar-benar ingin sendirian disini,"_

"_Sasuke tidak akan suka melihatmu terus bersedih seperti ini…" pemuda berkulit pucat itu menatap Naruto yang hanya duduk terdiam, "setidaknya beri aku kesempatan untuk menepati janjiku pada Sasuke, untuk menjagamu."_

. . .

"Sai…"

Aku tersentak, menyadari sosokmu sudah tidak ada lagi di bangku penuh dedaunan kering itu.

"Sedang apa? Melamun di jendela kamar seperti itu, sok melankolis…" Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memerah mendengar kata-katamu barusan. Benar juga, sejak kapan aku jadi sok melankolis begini?

"Ayo, bukankah hari ini kita mau ke tempat Sasuke, lalu belanja bahan makanan untuk mengisi kulkasmu? Haaah, barusan aku membuka kulkasmu dan isinya benar-benar kosong… Kau ini tidak pernah makan atau gimana sih?" kau mulai menyerocos seperti biasa―aku lega karena sifatmu itu sudah benar-benar kembali sekarang, setelah Sasuke tidak ada.

Ah, Sasuke… Aku tidak bisa membicarakanmu tanpa teringat Sasuke. Lagipula, mungkin sampai sekarang yang ada di hatimu cuma dia, 'kan?

"Sai, kenapa kau malah diam disitu? Ayo kita pergi sebelum petang!"

"Naruto… Apa sampai sekarang di hatimu masih hanya ada Sasuke?" tanpa sadar kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Aku sudah tidak tahan, pertanyaan itu benar-benar menghantuiku dua tahun ini, selama aku menepati janjiku pada Sasuke untuk menjagamu. Tapi aku tahu, aku melakukannya bukan hanya karena itu.

Kulihat kau sedikit tersentak dan sinar matamu sedikit meredup.

"Sai, aku…"

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side_

Mungkin sekarang saatnya. "Kau tahu 'kan, kalau aku―"

"Aku tahu…" kau memotong ucapanku lalu tersenyum lebar, "kurasa aku juga menyukaimu,"

Aku mengerjap kaget. Kau tidak sedang bercanda 'kan, Naruto Uzumaki?

"Kau mau mengerjaiku, ya?" tanyaku sambil sedikit menunduk, mendekat ke wajahmu yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari hidungku. Dari dekat aku bisa melihat mukamu memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Te-tentu saja aku tidak bercanda! Jadi, kau suka padaku atau tidak?!" tanyamu gugup sambil membalikkan badanmu, memunggungiku.

"Tentu saja aku menyukaimu, Naruto…" aku bisa merasakan senyum bahagia terkembang di bibirku. Aku juga bisa membayangkan seperti apa mukamu yang memerah waktu aku tiba-tiba memelukmu dari belakang. Hangatnya punggungmu terasa sangat nyaman di dadaku yang serasa ingin meledak karena bahagia.

_When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go_

Tiba-tiba terlintas sesuatu di kepalaku. "Naruto… Apa kau menyukaiku karena aku mirip Sasuke?" hatiku jadi sedikit terasa sakit saat mengucapkannya, aku membayangkan kalau itu benar-benar menjadi alasan kau suka padaku. Karena kau melihatku sebagai Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Kau dan Sasuke sama sekali berbeda, kau tidak sama dengannya…" perlahan tanganmu melepas pelukanku di tubuhmu, lalu kau berbalik menghadap ke arahku. Sementara aku masih menatapmu dengan tatapan terluka. Ternyata begitu.

"Tidak bisakah aku menggantikan dia untukmu…?" tanyaku putus asa.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa, Sai," mata birumu menatapku lekat-lekat, "sudah kubilang 'kan, kalian berbeda…"

Sekali lagi aku mengerjap kaget ketika tiba-tiba kau yang memelukku, membenamkan kepalamu di rengkuhanku. Dadaku kembali terasa hangat.

"Kau adalah kau, Sasuke adalah Sasuke. Kau hanya perlu jadi dirimu sendiri. Dan aku sangat menyukai Sai Uchiha yang selalu menemaniku selama ini, bukan Sai sebagai pengganti Sasuke…"

_When you look me in the eyes.  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes_

Seulas senyum bahagia kembali kurasakan di wajah dan hatiku, "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto…"

…_fin…_

_

* * *

  
_

**Author's note (lagi)** : Songfic macam apa, ini?! *jeduk-jedukin kepala ke monitor*

Kayaknya lagu sama ceritanya agak kurang nyambung, ya? Mana bahasanya lebay banget lagi… (~_~')

Habis, saia kebetulan lagi suka aja dengerin nih lagu, trus juga kebetulan dapet ide seperti ini, akhirnya jadilah fic gaje ini, muahaha… Ngerjainnya juga kilat, jadi maaf banget kalau mengecewakan… *pundung di pojokan sawah*

Baru kali ini saia pake _point of view_ dan _timeline_ ribet kayak gini, pengin coba-coba aja, bikin bingung gak sih??

Sai sama Sasu OOC banget ya? Naru juga… Mungkin saia emang gak becus bikin songfic ya… X(

Jangan lupa kasih kritik dan saran lewat review yah? XD

Oh iya, minnasan, kalo sempet tolong mampir ke fic Deathnote saia yah… -promosi mode on- Habis reviewnya dikit banget sih… T-T

Wokeh, terima kasih sudah membaca. Saia tunggu ripiunya! XD

Arigatou, minnasan… ^^


End file.
